Clavo
by Mattdreams
Summary: Era algo que se había clavado en lo más profundo de mi alma. Era un clavo ardiente, que me desgarraba lentamente, y que no quería arrancarme. Porque, si tirábamos ese clavo candente, ¿a dónde iría a parar?


**N/A: **Buenas personitas!

Este fic, realmente no tenía pensado ni crearlo ni nada por el estilo, pero por culpa de cierto señorito, anoche, en vez de dormir XDDDD me puse a escribir hasta las 4 de la madrugada... pero ha valido la pena!

Normalmente suelo darle muchas vueltas antes de ecsribir un relato corto (nada que ver con las novelas jaja) pero esto... me pidieron el fic (más bien me ofreci jaja) y en cinco minutos ya tenía todo pensado y estaba escribiendo XDU

Asi que, este relato es para el personito Nico, que me pidio algo de Liet... Y AQUI ESTÁ! y con cicatrices, que se que te encantan ewe jajaja

Espero que disfruteis todos con la lectura y no os decepcione

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, ni el más mínimo ruido osaba turbar aquella tranquilidad tan artificial.<p>

Las cocinas, a pesar de acercarse la hora de la comida, se hallaban quietas.

Nadie se atrevía a respirar más fuerte de lo necesario.

Las órdenes habían sido directas y concisas "Si escucho algo, lo que sea, todos seréis castigados" y después, había desaparecido por el gran pasillo principal del primer piso.

Las horas pasaban, una tras otra, mortecinas y silenciosas, sinuosas, escurriéndose por las paredes mientras el amo se negaba a aparecer y retirar aquel mandato que paralizaba al completo todas las funciones de la casa.

_Desabroché el último botón de la camisa y la doblé antes de dejarla sobre la silla:_

_- Siéntate ahí._

_Asentí despacio y me senté en el borde de la cama, notando como cedía ante el peso de Feliks tras sentarse a mi espalda._

_Suspiró, un suspiro derrotado._

_Me mordí el labio inferior, notando un pequeño flechazo de culpabilidad que atravesaba mi pecho, de un lado al otro, mientras el sonido del trapo al sumergirse en el agua llegaba hasta mis oídos._

No podían permitirse el lujo de seguir esperando. La noche se les echaba encima y las tareas se iban acumulando a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras el tiempo seguía pasando.

Contó hasta diez antes de ponerse de pie, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

No dijo nada, y mientras se arreglaba el uniforme, salió de las dependencias de los criados rumbo a la escalera principal.

El suelo, de madera, estaba cubierto por una acolchada alfombra color granate, que escondía perfectamente mil manchas de sangre que nadie se atrevería a buscar.

Cada paso moría antes de hacer cualquier ruido. Era como caminar por un verde césped, recién cortado, mullido y suave. Era una marea roja que cubría todo el piso bajo antes de perderse en el blanco mármol de las escaleras.

Tomó aire, y consciente del ruido que sus zapatos provocarían, cerró los ojos y subió el pie derecho, dando el primer paso hacia un lugar donde una parte de él suplicaba que no fuese.

_Aguanté estoicamente el primer jadeo que luchó por escapar entre mis labios. Pero mi boca cedió ante el dolor que se ahogaba en mi garganta, y cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que un gemido chocaba contra las paredes… y los oídos de él._

_El barreño que descansaba a nuestro lado estaba lleno de un compuesto de agua limpia, caliente, con una hierbas medicinales, especializadas en facilitar la cicatrización._

_Escuchaba perfectamente como su respiración era aún más agitada que la mía, y como su mano, hundía el paño en el agua, lo escurría e iba limpiando, lentamente, cada una de las heridas sangrantes que cubrían mi espalda._

La escalera nunca se le había hecho tan interminable, ni se había percatado que el eco de aquella zona resonaba tantísimo.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y si no fuera porque era físicamente imposible, juraría que el sonido de cada latido se escuchaba incluso más fuerte que sus pisadas.

Izquierda… derecha… arriba… otro más…

Sabía de sobra, que si dejaba de caminar un solo segundo, el terror sería tal que no sería capaz de seguir subiendo.

Su mente se concentró meramente en el ritmo que sus pies iban marcando, olvidándose completamente del ruido monumental que estaba causando o del objetivo que debía cumplir cuando ascendiese al segundo piso.

Las pequeñas lámparas que cubrían todas las paredes se habían encendido hacía unos minutos, y toda la casa se encontraba iluminada, contrastando con la oscuridad absoluta del exterior de la noche nevada.

_- Ya está.- susurró, entre dientes, aguantándose unas palabras que no se atrevía a decir._

_Odiaba estos momentos, odiaba cada segundo que pasa junto a él. Me odiaba a mí mismo por aquellos momentos que nos obligaba a soportar._

_- Gracias.- no dije nada más, no podía decir nada más._

_Nos quedamos quietos, sin saber como reaccionar. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese o hiciese, le haría daño. Tantísimo daño como el que descansaba ardientemente a mi espalda._

_Respiré hondo y me incorporé, recogiendo mi camisa, volviendo a colocármela, mordiéndome la lengua cuando el roce de la tela contra las heridas de los latigazos hizo que mi cuerpo se paralizara durante unos segundos por tal descarga de dolor:_

_- Escápate.- sabía que no podría callarse tanto tiempo.- No puedes seguir así, vente conmigo y huyamos. ¡Yo te protegeré!_

_- Sí, como la última vez, ¿verdad?_

_En cuanto esas palabras salieron a borbotones por mi boca, me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado._

Debía haber una ventana abierta, ya que una brisa helada se paseaba tranquilamente por todo el primer piso.

El mármol había desaparecido tras el último escalón, y la madera, finamente tallada y pulida, relucía a la luz de las bombillas nuevas, como si estuviese encharcada por un agua cristalina.

Nuevamente, tuvo que tomar aire para reanudar su marcha.

Estaba tan nervioso, que el hecho de tener las manos cayendo inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo le agobiaba, e inconscientemente, tamborileaba contra sus piernas un ritmo incomprensible que solo su subconsciente podría descifrar.

El viento embraveció, y las contraventanas de la ventana que se encontraba abierta golpearon con fuerza, provocando que el joven se sobresaltara, cesando de respirar durante unos segundos.

Tuvo que obligarse a seguir respirando, intentando tranquilizar a su agitado corazón. No podía dejarlo ahora, no podía echarse hacia atrás.

Tras unos segundos de una tensión de la que ni siquiera era totalmente consciente, su cuerpo respondió a los impulsos, y reanudó los pasos, más rápidos que antes, hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

_Acabé de vestirme en silencio, demasiado culpable por las lágrimas que Feliks estaba derramando como para poder decir nada más._

_Ajusté mi cinturón y me giré, obligándome a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con el que había sido toda mi vida, llorando en silencio, temblando de pura rabia:_

_- Debo irme ya.- anuncié, huyendo de su presencia, recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo a paso veloz al pasillo._

_- ¡Liet!- le escuché gritar, corriendo tras de mí._

_No paré hasta que llegué al vestíbulo, y di un giro sobre mí mismo enfrentándome a aquel rostro empapado, azorado, dolido:_

_- Quédate conmigo, por favor._

_¿Quién podría haberse negado ante aquella suplica? ¿Quién podría haber tenido el corazón tan congelado como para no ceder ante esos ojos llenos de dolor?_

_- No._

No podía continuar, su corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a salir. Al llegar al segundo piso, se apoyó contra la primera pared que tuvo a su alcance, y cerró los ojos, agotado.

Si aquello no salía como tenía planeado, le mataría. Había desobedecido una orden directa, y eso significaba el castigo máximo.

Miles de torturas diversas ocuparon su mente. Y seguro que a su señor se le ocurrirían mil formas más de hacerle sufrir.

Tragó saliva, humedeciendo su garganta seca a causa de los resuellos que de vez en cuando daba inconscientemente. Si había llegado hasta allí, debía de continuar.

Se separó de la fría pared empapelada y cerró los ojos, mientras caminaba por pura inercia hacia su destino.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta. No sabía como interpretar aquella señal, pero habiendo llegado hasta allí no podía dudar.

Empujó la madera, provocando un chirrido molesto, antes de adentrarse a su más profundo miedo.

_En aquel momento pude escuchar perfectamente como algo dentro de Feliks se rompía. Un pequeño cristal se destruía contra el frío suelo._

_Una nueva lágrima surcó sus empapadas mejillas, y noté como mis ojos se humedecían a tal rapidez, que pronto ambos nos encontramos en la misma situación._

_Sus hombros temblaban con furia, intentaba mantener una compostura que hacía rato que había perdido. Por mi culpa:_

_- Tengo que irme ya, si no llegaré tarde._

_- Toris, por favor, ya no soy el mismo.- su voz temblaba tanto como su cuerpo.- Soy mucho más fuerte, y si yo solo no puedo, cuento con la ayuda del ingl…_

_- No puedo dejarle solo._

_Mi voz, tajante, cortó de súbito su silencioso llanto:_

_- ¿No… puedes?_

_- No quiero dejarle solo._

La habitación se encontraba sumida en las sombras. La única luz era la llama de una gran vela blanca al fondo del cuarto.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras, que notando como su mente se vaciaba de casi cualquier pensamiento, se fue acercando hacia la única figura que se encontraba iluminada en toda aquella estancia.

El hombre, tan alto en la realidad, estaba sentado pegado a la pared hecho un pequeño ovillo. La barbilla descansaba sobre sus rodillas, que mantenía encogidas, dejando las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Y sus manos, nerviosas, jugueteaban con un girasol marchito.

No era más que un niño que teme a la oscuridad.

Ya no podía marcharse. La única oportunidad de abandonar aquella tarea se había esfumado en el momento en el que se adentró en la sala, que escondía acechando tras cada sombra, un monstruo dispuesto a devorarte el alma.

Respiró hondo y le observó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus ojos, normalmente de un azul violeta casi antinatural, que ahora, brillantes y cristalinos cual gotas de lluvia, se veían rojos a causa de la llama de la vela.

_Un sollozo desgarrador estalló contra las paredes sin que Feliks pudiera contenerse más:_

_- Largo de mi casa._

_No podía moverme. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso. Quería quedarme a su lado, abrazarle como antaño, acariciar sus cabellos, beber sus lágrimas y besar sus labios._

_Pero ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Era algo que se había clavado en lo más profundo de mi alma. Era un clavo ardiente, que me desgarraba lentamente, y que no quería arrancarme._

_Porque, si tirábamos ese clavo candente, ¿a dónde iría a parar?_

_- Feliks…_

_- ¡He dicho que te marches!_

_Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para aguantarme el sollozo que arañaba con fuera las paredes de mi garganta. _

_Y sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían a raudales por mi rostro, volviendo borrosa su imagen, me giré y salí a la calle._

Acortó la distancia que aún les separaba y se sentó a su lado.

Ya no tenía miedo, en algún momento, todo ese terror que atenazaba su alma se disipó como el olor de una flor recién cortada cuando su último suspiro de vida vuela junto con su aroma.

Respiró hondo, sin importarle el hacer ruido o no, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

La llama danzó frente a sus ojos, calmada hasta ese momento, y que ahora ejecutaba un baile digno de una súcubo en el mismo infierno. Sus colores amarillos y rojos se entremezclaban a cada movimiento y la mecha se consumía a pasos agigantados.

Toris no se sorprendió lo más mínimo, cuando al cabo de unos minutos, Iván apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que el muerto girasol escurriese entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo, más potente que cualquiera de los pasos que el lituano podría haber dado.

Porque, si tiramos el clavo ardiente que tortura tu alma, ¿a dónde va a parar?


End file.
